Di Balik Topeng
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Yang jelas, palsu atau tidak, Kisame tulus saat mengatakan bahwa kekonyolan Tobi berdampak bagus bagi Akatsuki. Namun apakah pendapatnya akan berubah saat dia tahu bahwa Tobi sebenarnya adalah Madara?


A/N: Ini adalah revisi dari chapter 4 fanfic saya, _Kisame and His Fellows_. Waktu bikin itu kan saya belum baca chapter 404 karena nggak ngikutin Naruto dari internet, jadi setelah saya baca, saya revisi dan jadikan one-shot aja, soalnya kalo digabung sama chapter-chapter lainnya di _Kisame and His Fellows_, ntar jadinya agak nggak nyambung sama chapter terakhirnya.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Timeline: **Random

**~Di Balik Topeng~**

#

#

Anak baru itu menarik, pikir Kisame saat Tobi datang bersama Zetsu. Sikapnya yang ceria, kekonyolannya yang tidak dibuat-buat, dan kata-katanya yang terdengar kocak. Dan sebenarnya, dari topengnya pun dia sudah terlihat lucu.

"Salam kenal, senpai-tachi! Aku Tobi, dan Tobi anak baik!"

Seruan perkenalan Tobi itu disambut keheningan. Kisame-lah yang memecah keheningan itu dengan tawanya. Anak ini benar-benar lucu! Kalau dia memang anak baik, mengapa bergabung dengan Akatsuki?

"Tobi, selamat datang di Akatsuki. Kau akan menjadi partner Deidara," kata Pein, disambut dengan wajah keruh Deidara.

"Apa! Kenapa harus aku, hm!"

Dan saat itu, Kisame tidak bisa berhenti merasa geli, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tetap tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

Kisame menghargai Tobi, karena seperti yang telah dikatakannya, Tobi adalah pembawa keceriaan di Akatsuki yang suram. Apalagi jika Tobi sudah bersama Deidara, wah... tanpa sadar Akatsuki punya duo melawak. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Tapi dia pun mengakui, terkadang Tobi memang mengganggu, karena dia sering bicara blak-blakan sambil tetap berusaha _innocent_. Karena itulah, wajar saja jika Deidara frustrasi dibuatnya.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Kisame menghargai keceriaan Tobi.

"Tobi... sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu sering membuat Deidara kesal," katanya pada suatu hari, dengan perasaan geli.

"Tobi anak baik, Kisame-senpai. Tobi tidak membuat Deidara-senpai kesal!"

"Kau membuatku kesal, Tobi, hm!" teriak Deidara.

Yah, Tobi memang satu-satunya yang bisa membuat suasana sedikit ceria.

Tetapi sejak kematian Deidara, entah kenapa sepertinya Tobi berubah. Kisame tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu, karena dirinya jarang bertemu Tobi lagi sejak kematian Deidara. Yang dia tahu, Tobi bersama Zetsu sekarang.

Sebenarnya siapa Tobi? Kisame juga tidak tahu. Apakah sikap cerianya selama ini palsu? Kisame tidak tahu.

Yang jelas, palsu atau tidak, Kisame tulus saat mengatakan bahwa kekonyolan Tobi berdampak bagus bagi Akatsuki.

Namun apakah pendapatnya akan berubah saat dia tahu bahwa Tobi sebenarnya adalah Madara?

.

.

"Kisame-senpai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Kisame menoleh dan melihat Tobi menghampirinya. Dia heran, mengapa aura si Topeng Oranye itu berbeda dengan biasanya. Kali ini tidak ada kekonyolan, tidak ada keriangan, tidak ada keceriaan. Sebelumnya, Kisame tak pernah melihat Tobi seserius ini.

"Tadi Zetsu-san yang mengganggu, sekarang kau. Kukira kau sudah mati, Tobi."

Tobi tidak menanggapi. Dia tetap berjalan mendekati Kisame.

"Senpai menjadi yang terakhir... Maaf, sudah menipu Senpai sebagai orang terdekat."

Dalam hati Kisame bertanya-tanya, apa maksudnya semua ini. Dan dia tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya, sebab Tobi membuka topengnya setelah itu.

Setelah melihat wajah asli Tobi, Kisame terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jadi begitu..." ujarnya setelah mengatasi sedikit keterkejutannya atas sesuatu yang tak terduga ini. "Tak kusangka, ternyata Tobi itu Anda. Aku jadi tenang... kalau Anda yang di balik layar, aku juga jadi mudah bergerak. Mantan Mizukage... tepatnya, Madara-sama."

"Mulai sekarang pun, aku mengandalkanmu, Kisame," kata Tobi alias Madara, meninggalkan embel-embel "senpai" seiring ditanggalkannya segala topeng kepura-puraannya selama ini.

Yah, Kisame tidak keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa anggota yang selama ini dipandangnya hanya sebagai 'pelawak' di Akatsuki ternyata adalah dalang sebenarnya organisasi kriminal nomor satu itu. Yang membuatnya agak sakit hati adalah, mengapa dirinya harus menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui fakta ini?

Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Daripada tidak tahu sama sekali, seperti Sasori, Deidara, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang telah menjadi almarhum.

Satu hal yang Kisame pelajari dari fakta di balik topeng Tobi adalah, jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya.

Untung juga dia tidak pernah bersikap kurang ajar terhadap Tobi. Hatinya sedikit geli ketika bertanya-tanya, kira-kira bagaimanakah kalau Deidara masih hidup dan mengetahui fakta ini?

**The End**

#

#


End file.
